fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambert
Appearance Lambert is a Fursonian of the Avarite tribes. He takes on the appearance of a bird, in this case a hawk. He has green feathers all around his body, plus seven large green feathers with darker green edges along the back of his head; he has blue eyes and red and black eye lids. He has a yellow beak and a large patch of white fur on his chest and stomach. He wears silver and orange goggles on his head, white gloves with red and black rims, and red, black and white boots. His guild symbol is a darker shade of green and is located on his left forearm. Personality Lambert is extremely cocky and proud of himself. He has always wanted to prove that he would become an amazing treasure hunter one day and impress the people he once lived with. He also has another dream, to be the fastest being alive. When he attained High Speed, he only wanted it more. He may seem bratty and immature at times, but it's because he's used to getting what he wants, and will go to the limit and back again to get it. He is, however, a brilliant leader; always full of courage and optimism. He is relentless and never resists a challenge of speed. History Lambert was normally a social outcast among his tribe. He hated the traditions of his people, and wished they would step into the present day world. People quickly became fed up with his actions and sent him into the human world to teach him some respect for the ancient traditions. Lambert had two followers; Brie who wanted nothing more than to embrace technology, and Knaux, an outspoken degenerate who hated living in one place and routine. The trio set off into the world and gotten themselves into trouble numerous times. Segregation of Humans and Fursonians had recently taken place, so the party was exiled from some places. Lambert and the others found themselves scrounging the streets of many cities in the Confederacy and stealing to survive. Many people would find it unfair, but Lambert enjoyed the rush of adventure. Brie eventually got the resources to build them Lacrima-Powered Hoverboards from scratch. Lambert and his new crew had a new means of transportation and had outlawed themselves in most of the Kindgoms in the Confederacy. Knowing that they could not live as outlaws forever, they decided to find jobs, however no one would take them in; mostly for the fact they were both Fursonians and outlaws. All seemed hopeless until Lambert discovered an independent guild on a joy ride. The master was more than happy to take him and his friends in. Lambert and his followers have been members of the Genie Pyre guild ever since. Equiptment Lacrima-Powered Hoverboard '''- In case Brie and Knaux ever need to move at the same pace as Lambert, he can use his Lacrima-Powered Hoverboard. Magic and Abilities Magic '''Bullet Magic - Since all Avarites are born with the ability to use Bullet Magic, Lambert adapted to using it very quickly. He prefurs to fire his bullets at a fast pace. *'Blur '- A basic spell Lambert learned as a child. He puts his hand outward, making the gun shape, and quickly draws his hand back, making a blur of green magic energy which can only be seen for a split second. **'Double Barrel Blur '- This spell uses the same form as Blur, but Lambert uses both hands and fires two at the same time. *'Rapid Blur '- The second stage of the Blur spell. He makes the gun shape with his hand fires the green energy. This time however, he fires multiple blurs at a highly fast rate. **'Double Barrel Rapid Blur' - It uses the same technique as the Rapid Blur, except Lambert uses both hands. *'Stunner '- Labert points three fingers towards his target and fires three bullets at a frightnening speed, fast enough to stun the target. *'Outlaw Grenade' - Lambert points three fingers towards his target, this time packing them closer together. He then fires a bullet which is really a cluster of the similar bullets used in the Stunner. Once again it stuns the enemy, but the impact of the cluster in enough to send the enemy flying like an explosion. 'High Speed '- Lambert is as fast on his hoverboard as he is on his feet. High Speed allows him to travel great distances on foot with incredible speed. * Relationships Trivia *His appearance is based on Jet the Hawk from the Sonic Riders franchise. Category:Fursonian Category:Male Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage